


A Song Is A Beautiful Way To Express How You Feel, But I Don't Know How To Write One

by halseyblue (PagebyPaige), PagebyPaige



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Songfic, for my favorite people on this disgusting hunk of rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/halseyblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: I love y'all





	A Song Is A Beautiful Way To Express How You Feel, But I Don't Know How To Write One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killallofyourfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killallofyourfriends/gifts).



> Chase: Love At First Sight // The Brobecks  
> Sophie: Nights With You // MØ  
> Frankie: Summertime // My Chemical Romance

**Chase:**

When I first met you, I couldn't believe it  
_Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_  
Someone as awkward as me, someone who didn't mind my stutter  
_You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins._  
I knew you were special when I fucked it all up but you never left  
_Oh god, now what did I say? Let me start over again._

Year after year, I came back hoping for you  
_Could this be love at first sight, oh wait I said that before._  
My light in the darkness of my biggest fear  
_I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor,_  
I’d have taken anything you’d offered. I wasn’t even sure it was real  
_But don't go out of your way and I won't talk anymore._

No matter what you look like now, or how long it's been, or what changes  
_Turn the lights off, I'm in love..._  
The original spark never faded  
_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, kiss her?_  
I still can't believe I have you  
_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to, dance with her?_  
You were an open book and a mystery to me, and I still don't fully understand  
_Darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings,_  
But I know I'm lucky to have you, and I'm never letting you go  
_All of these are the prettiest things when I'm... in love..._

 **  
**Sophie:  
I’ve always looked up to you  
_Girl, you're gorgeous_  
Just like everyone else does, in case you hadn't noticed  
_Even though you might not always feel like it but you are_  
But I'm one of the lucky few who knows you as an equal  
_And you're worth it_  
And I'd do anything to stay acquainted with that side of you forever  
_I assure you I would dye my hair in crazy colours just to make you smile_

We go through everything together  
_I'll take you out tonight_  
I wish I could protect you from everything the world is trying to throw at us  
_Throw away your phone_  
Sometimes I wish we could go back to when we didn't have to trade sleep for peace of mind  
_Don't care about your boyfriend waking up alone_  
And we could just be our ridiculous selves together, all the time  
_I'll take you out tonight_  
And no one else got to see it  
_Leave it all at home_  
Because we’ve always been special  
_Don't care about your boyfriend waking up alone_

  
I don’t wanna go through anything unless I know you have my back  
_I just wanna spend the nights with you_  
Because I’ll never not trust you  
_Do it like your mother said not to do_  
Talking to you helps me more than anything else ever has  
_Everytime I hear the phone ring_  
And sometimes, I just like to hear your voice  
_I feel the same thing, I feel the same thing_  
Someday, everything is going to be okay, and we can fool around like a couple of idiots  
_I just wanna spend the nights with you_  
And not have to worry about the consequences  
_With you, with you, with you_

  
Sometimes I’m jealous of the effect you have on me  
_Lose the tension_  
You can calm me down with a lame punchline and some sarcasm  
_Even though the world is mad and you feel out of control_  
But I’ll always be there for you  
_But you're the best thing_  
Because I could never let something as amazing as you get away from me

 **Frankie:  
** I'm afraid  
_When the lights go out_  
That you're going to leave me  
_Will you take me with you_  
Because we’re both a mess  
_And carry all this broken bone_  
But we’ve been through too much  
_Through six years down in crowded rooms_  
For too long  
_And highways I call home?_  
That I need you to know  
_Something I can't know 'til now._  
You'll be the one to save me  
_'Til you pick me off the ground_  
And I wanna be the one to save you  
_With a brick in hand, your lip-gloss smile,_  
Even someone as terrifying as you needs to be protected sometimes. Usually from themself  
_Your scraped-up knees._

I don't expect this to be easy  
_And if you stay I would even wait all night_  
Or for it to necessarily end  
_Or until my heart explodes._  
But I've accepted my fate  
_How long?_  
Because one day I'll know that you're safe  
_'Til we find our way in the dark and out of harm_  
And then it will be me and you against the world  
_You can run away with me anytime you want_

I'd be so alone without you  
_Terrified of what I'd be_  
You saved me first  
_As a kid from what I've seen_  
And now with the world against us  
_Every single day when people try_  
I wanna save you  
_And put the pieces back together_  
Even though you and the world want to stop me  
_Just to smash them down_  
I’m not alone  
_Turn my headphones up real loud_  
And neither are you  
_I don't think I need them now_  
So we’ll fight the system together, or not at all  
_'Cause you stopped the noise._

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys more than you can even comprehend


End file.
